


I Can Survive You

by thekeyhole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hate Sex, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Survivor AU, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, slutty!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyhole/pseuds/thekeyhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately for Louis, Harry held his most vicious card til the end, single handedly smashing Louis’ dreams by taking him out at the end.  Harry revealed to be a relentless player, hidden behind the intricate mask of weakness and loyalty that he had crafted over the thirty eight days they had spent together. </p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Survivor AU Larry Stylinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Survive You

**Author's Note:**

> Received the most gorgeous comment on my other work, Met On the iCloud, just felt so inspired to finish this! Please leave some prompts!  
> xxx  
> Love you all

Thighs aching and pain running through his body, Louis Tomlinson was ready to throw it all in. But he knew he couldn’t, he knew how much this meant to him, he knew how loud he screamed when he ended that phone call, he knows exactly how much he needs to win this. The rickety ten foot pole holding him above the water rattles again, groaning under the weight of Louis.

It was day 37 and Louis was throwing his body and soul into the challenge that could potentially win him immunity and fast track him towards being crowned the Sole Survivor.  He had come so far, he had exhausted every part of his being and followed his heart and he was finally here.

Feeling the vibration of the wind against of the pole, Louis focuses his vision towards the horizon, hoping it will give him stability. After a nerve-wracking wait, he flicks his eyes sideways just in time to see the groan and despaired expression of one of his contenders as he falls into the warm sea below. 

Louis’ pace quickened, there was moments between now and Louis holding immunity. That scrawny ball of bones Harry remained upright beside him though, and to be honest that was the largest surprise of the entire game.  The youngster was still as scrawny as the first time Louis laid eyes on him, and honestly it was surprising that Harry had kept himself alive, let alone dragged himself through to the final three. Needless to say, Louis had been leading the game since the beginning, he established himself as a leader and managed to plunder the immunity challenges and orchestrate the most strategic and daring moves in the entirety of Survivor.  Harry gawkily wandered through the game, running on pure faith and some sort of miracle to land his ass in the final few days of the game. 

The wind rattled through again, Louis yet again taking focus on the horizon. The minutes ticked by, uneventful as ever, before they were interrupted by a tiny sneeze.

In hindsight, the sneeze was so tiny and unnoticeable, so controlled by Harry in an effort not to fall, that it should have had zero effect on Louis’ stability.

But in that time frame, in that split second, Harry’s tiny sneeze didn’t just enhance the natural vibrations of Louis on the pole and cause him to shake and plummet into the ocean, it fractured Louis’ life forever.

The ten foot fall into the water took a second or two, but the fall felt like eternity to someone like Louis Tomlinson. His fall from that pole represented his fall from the top of world, he saw it crash and shatter. Light and glass and dreams flew everywhere all at once.

Louis screamed, voice hidden by the blanket of water surrounding him before surfacing with a scowl so intense, the young Harry seemed frightened.

Louis reasoned that this Harry was a decent sort of person, and should take the blame for something that was clearly his fault.

But this was Survivor, there was no such thing as integrity or morals. It was a game, a game that paid a colossal reward to the one who manoeuvred through it best. 

So, as it was inevitably revealed that there would be a final two, Louis held on to the chance that Harry would take him through to the end.

Unfortunately for Louis, Harry held his most vicious card til the end, single handedly smashing Louis’ dreams by taking him out at the end.  Harry revealed to be a relentless player, hidden behind the intricate mask of weakness and loyalty that he had crafted over the thirty eight days they had spent together.

Louis watched with contempt as Harry was voted Sole Survivor by an almost unanimous jury. To say Louis was furious was an understatement. He had worked so hard to get where he was, he spent months planning his audition video and cried for hours after receiving confirmation of his casting in the next season of Survivor. He had been dreaming of a victory on Survivor for years, and to have it torn from his in the most cruel of ways was far too much for him to bear.

The flight back to London was a painful reminder of his dream floating away, his heart squeezing as he saw the islands fade away. London was the perfect synonym for Louis’ state of mind right now, a sky full of grey clouds punctuated with almost continuous rain.

Real life became almost pointless. Before this mess, Louis would persuade his tired body to rise early to go to work in order to save for rent while he is gone, or gather motivation for the gym by picturing himself winning Survivor, but all of that is lost now. All that remains of Louis is an empty shell of a person who couldn’t be half assed to continue life at all.

Louis had been back to the “real world” for three weeks now, but his mind remained behind in the islands. He had been rerunning the final immunity challenge over and over in his mind, like a tape stuck forever rolling in his mind. He honestly can’t believe he managed to lose focus for that split second and cost himself the game.

But Louis’ biggest problem right now would have to be that bastard they called Harry Styles. That little bitch had been Louis’ personal hell since the beginning of the game. The beautiful creature provided a bounty of distraction, and had torn Louis’ dream of winning out of his hands. Louis wanted to tear that boy’s head off.

On a silent Tuesday night a few weeks later, Louis sat in a depressed state, accompanied by despair and regret. His depressed stupor was interrupted by the brisk staccato of knuckles on his front door.  Louis threw the blanket resting over his thighs onto the floor, frustrated by the disruption to his serious business. He pulls his two opens, hinges squealing in response, snarky comment at the ready when he sees the green eyes he had been trying his hardest to forget.

“Harry Fucking Styles.” Louis’ glare was steely, he didn’t know whether to punch the boy or ravish him.

“Lou, please, just let me talk. Inside” Harry’s eyes shuffled between his feet and Louis’ cold stare.

Louis threw his hands up, opening his home to the younger boy.

The two shuffled inside, instinctively moving into Louis’ small sitting room. 

Louis is blatantly glaring at Harry, waiting for him to speak as the tension in the room rises.

“Louis, I’m so sorry. I really didn’t deserve to win. I really tried, y’know? To just listen to them all and go back to my life, with a little bit more cash in my back pocket. I couldn’t though, I can’t do it anymore”

Louis was confused, sure he knew what Harry was nervously talking about but he didn’t know why Harry couldn’t just take the money and walk. He seemed pleased enough about taking Louis out when it hurt most.

“Louis, I didn’t plan any of it, I was just listening to Tony. He told me that you were the strongest player, and it would be stupid to go up against you. He told me the truth that night though, he planned the whole thing. He didn’t care who won as long as you were gone, he couldn’t forgive you for breaking the alliance with him and that other girl Judy… or was it Jess?”

Harry bit his lip, seemingly anxious about the older boy’s response.

“The fucker” Louis cussed, totally furious and bamboozled by the whole thing.

“I can’t fucking believe you two would do that” Louis paced around his apartment, picking up a decorative pillow from the small sofa and smashing his face into it.

“I’m so so sorry Louis, I didn’t even want to go on the stupid show, my mum made me sign up” Harry whispered.

“It’s not a stupid show, it happens to be my whole fucking life, you twat” Louis grumbled.

Harry drops his head, face flushing with shame and regret.

Louis wipes away a hot tear, refusing to allow Harry see him in a vulnerable state.

“Leave. Get out and don’t come back” Louis screamed, taking pleasure in the way Harry scattered to get himself out of the small flat.

Louis rested his head in his hands, a new wave of anguish drifting over his body. Harry’s visit re-opened the slowly healing wound of Louis’ loss. It seemed that whenever Louis worked out a way to stitch himself back together, someone would come and tear his work apart.

The vermillion sunsets of autumn faded into the early dusks of winter, Louis recognised the aching of his bones as he sat in his frigid flat. With a sarcastic laugh, he remembered that his birthday would be rolling around soon.

_This year it will be different, I’ll have a huge party, buy myself that iMac and just be filled with happiness._

Louis couldn’t even believe how naïve he once was, he cannot believe he once thought that he would be living it up as the winner of Survivor. All he had to show for those 37 days was 5 stitches and a heart full of sadness. 

The days seemed to wash together, Louis living on grief and chicken noodles, only to be interrupted by the buzz at his door. The disgruntled postage worker seemed uninterested, but to Louis, it was his biggest event in months.

The rectangle box seemed unimpressive enough, the nondescript appearance was baffling to Louis who had lost most of his friends in his pursuit towards Survivor fame.

Opening the box, with a flurry of snow-like foam pieces avalanching his ankles, Louis searched for its contents. Buried within, Louis found a brand-new iMac.

He could almost cry, _almost._

Louis couldn’t remember ever wanting something more than an iMac. As terribly cliché and boring and boring as it sounds, Louis had always dreamed of having his own iMac.

The memories of writing out line after line of pledges to complete homework for his cruel and cat-hair riddled teacher washed over Louis’ mind.

Reaching in deeper, Louis gripped the tiny piece of notepaper hidden beneath.

_Merry Christmas Lou, you deserve the best_

_Harry x_

“What is that fucker playing at?”

Although Louis had been dreaming of spending his birthday playing around with a new iMac, his ambitions had yet again been taken, smashed and sprinkled on the floor by one shady Harry Styles.

He had barely washed his hair or touched a razor in the time he had been home, let alone left the house to work, and his funds were dwindling. Grumbling and pulling a beanie over his matted, greasy mop of hair, Louis stepped out in the frigid London winter, annoyed at every little aspect of his life.

Ignoring the icy glare from his supervisor, Louis pulled up a chair in his cubicle, sweeping the dust off his desk and settling into the grind of his work day.

Around lunch time, a tap on the back snapped Louis out of his work.

“Hi Louis” A bouncy mop of curls fucking glowed from behind him.

Working his best scowl, Louis groaned at the younger boy’s presence.

“Look I know you have heaps of free time now that you’re a fucking millionaire, but do you have to spend it stalking me?”

Harry glanced down at his scuffed shoes, face falling at Louis’ harsh comment.

“Well, erm... you see, Barbara over there, she’s my neighbour and well erm I got her to text me when you came into work so I could see you”

Louis shook his head in disbelief.

“I can’t believe you, I told you to never see me again”

“I believe you said _don’t come back_ , which would mean don’t visit you at your flat. As you can see, this isn’t your flat” Harry retorted with a grin.

“You’re impossible.”

“No, M’Harry.”

Louis couldn’t do anything but burst into a fit of laughter, after all he is only human.

“Anyway Louis, I just wanted to check you got my parcel?” Harry shifted from side to side, in anticipation for the older boy’s response.

Louis flushed, the weight of the gift Harry sent finally hitting him.

“Erm, yes I did. Harry I can’t...”

“Don’t be silly, I bought it for you, you can’t give it back”

Louis groaned, this boy really was impossible.

“Look I better get going, but I hope you liked it”.

Harry slunk out of his cubicle, looking slightly crestfallen at Louis’ lack of response to his gift and visit. As he stepped over the threshold of the expansive office he had tracked down from Barbara’s description, he was pulled back inside harshly and swung around to see an exasperated Louis Tomlinson.

“Wait sorry, I can’t keep avoiding this conversation”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, following Louis as he led him towards his car in the parking lot outside.

“Let’s just go home, it’s not like my job is that stable anyway”

Pulling out of the lost and beginning the silent ride to his flat, Louis takes a glance at the very nervous boy beside him. Harry can’t remain still, fidgeting with nerves and the proximity to Louis.

“Calm down, Jesus Christ” Jerking the keys from the car and slamming the door shut, Louis stomps up to his flat, ignoring Harry.

Louis drops onto the lounge, pulling along Harry who had almost sprinted up the stairs to catch up with Louis”

“Ok, let’s get this straight. I’m super fucking pissed at you. Survivor was my whole life, I was made to win. That game was mine, and you waltzed in there and took it from me. Even worse, someone fucking played you to do it. You’re such a fucking puppet, that Tony bastard had his hand so far up your ass it was ridiculous”

Harry seemed to choke on air, clearly not expecting Louis’ outburst.

“There um... there were definitely no hands near asses”.

Louis ran a hand through his loose fringe, pulling it in frustration.

“That’s not what I fucking meant you prick”.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry Lou, you know if I could take it all back I wouldn’t have listened to Tony but y’know I just… I don’t know Survivor like you; I don’t even know how I lasted one day there. I was more shocked than any of you to last at all, and to win? Bloody hell I couldn’t even dream that up Louis!”

Louis was still fuming, teeming with hatred for Harry.

“Do you have any idea how humiliating it was to lose to you? I had played the perfect game, and you ripped it right from my hands!”

Harry reached out to comfort Louis, purely from instinct, only to be rapidly shooed away by an irate Louis.

“Don’t touch me, I’ll break your hand”

Harry let out a giggle, only fanning the flames of anger inside Louis.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so little. I know you seriously could... yknow break my hand… it’s just you’re so _adorable_ ”

“The fuck Harry?”

The two burst out into laughter, before awkwardly trailing off into silence.

“Fuck it”

Louis surged forward onto Harry’s lap, pressing his lips onto the younger boy’s. Pulling back, Louis licked down Harry’s neck, sucking a dark violet bruise onto the sun soaked skin.

Harry’s eyes almost flew out of his head; he had gone from sitting on a very angry Louis’ couch to having a lapful of said Louis.

“Please please fuck me Harry; you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this”

Harry nodded shakily, jumping off the lounge with his mouth open, still not comprehending how he got into this situation.

“C’mon Harry please, my room’s this one” Louis gushed as he pulled the taller boy through a doorway, collapsing in a pile of limbs on the bed.

“Wait slow down Lou, you sure you want this?” Harry said as he tried to regulate his breathing.

“Fuck yes Harry, please”

Harry blinked and the tiny boy was naked, but good god was he beautiful. The tiny body was rippled with muscles built from a month spent in remote jungle. His golden skin made his eyes glow and goodness, that cock and that ass. Harry had found his ecstasy.

Harry quickly followed suit, baring himself to the gorgeous man beneath him.

“Let me open you up Lou.”

Louis gasped as he felt a warm rush of air over his puckered hole. Barely recovered from the sensation, he moaned at the warm slick of Harry’s tongue over his entrance.

Lapping against Louis’s pink hole, Harry smiled as he felt’s the older boy’s muscles relax, allowing his tongue to taste Louis’s velvety walls.

“God Harry stop please, I need you in me”

Making quick work of opening up Louis, just to be sure, Harry accepted the condom from Louis.

“Want you on top Lou”

Louis took this as an invitation to push Harry onto the bed, pinning his arms down and straddling the boy. Louis took his sweet time grinding on Harry before the tension became too great, riling them up to the point of explosion.

Louis brought Harry’s hands up around his hips as he lowered himself onto the boy.

Overwhelmed by the sensation, Louis threw his head back and moaned out the younger boy’s name.

“Fuck Louis” Harry whispered, caressing the boy’s hips and thighs.

Louis bounced up and down, letting the sound of their skin colliding permeate the room. Their sweat ran down their bodies, illuminating their already golden skin.

“God Harry, so close”

This was Harry’s cue, he rolled the boy over, pinning his wrists to the mattress beneath them and fucking into Louis as hard as he can muster, muscles burning with exertion and desire.

Feeling the heat pool low, and muscles clench up, both chased their climax. The friction of Harry’s stomach on his aching cock was enough to throw him over the edge, shaking and moaning as he fell into the pits of pleasure.

The tight clenching around Harry inside Louis brought him so close that it was almost painful, but it was nothing that another few thrusts and a close up view of the ravished boy beneath him.

After cleaning up, Harry laid down listening to them both trying to regulate their breathing and come back from their incredible highs.

Louis stirs, rolling over to Harry with a grin.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know I was so gone for you since day one”

“Honestly, I wish I had known sooner, Survivor would have been a million times better” Harry says with a smirk.

“You know what’s ironic? In Survivor, I started on top and you put me on the bottom right at the finish. Does that remind you of anything?”  



End file.
